Haus Baratheon von Königsmund
|Erloschen = |Loyalität =souverän |Streitmacht =Truppen der Sturmlande/Kronlande |Vasallen = Direkt: *Haus Hollard *Haus Schurwerth *Haus Slynt *Haus Thorn *Haus Rosby Indirekt: *Haus Stark (ehemals) *Haus Tully (ehemals) *Haus Arryn (ehemals) *Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein (ehemals) *Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap (ehemals) *Haus Martell (ehemals) *Haus Graufreud (ehemals) *Haus Lennister *Haus Tyrell |Status = Ausgestorben }} Haus Baratheon von Königsmund (im Original: House Baratheon of King's Landing) war ein Familienzweig des Hauses Baratheon, welches durch den Sturz der Targaryens in Roberts Rebellion gegründet und fortan das Herrscherhaus der Sieben Königslande war. Gründer des Hauses war Robert I. Baratheon, bis dato Lord von Sturmkap. Das Herrschaftsgebiet umfasste die direkt vom Eisernen Thron beherrschten Kronlande mit der Hauptstadt Königsmund. Alle weiteren Großen Häuser waren durch Lehnseid an die Krone gebunden. Ihr Wappen zeigte zunächst einen gekrönten, schwarzen Hirsch auf goldenem Grund, was praktisch dem Wappen der Baratheons entsprach. Roberts Sohn Joffrey Baratheon fügte nach seiner Thronbesteigung einen goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund hinzu. Er verdeutlichte damit die Wichtigkeit des Hauses seiner Mutter Cersei für die Krone. Im Krieg der Fünf Könige war die Linie eine der Parteien im Kampf um den Eisernen Thron - und diejenige, welche sich letztendlich auf dem Thron durchsetzten konnte. Das Haus starb mit dem Tod von Roberts letztem angeblichen Sohn Tommen aus. Die Krone fiel danach an die Königinmutter Cersei, welche sich allerdings als Lennister inthronisieren ließ. In der Serie Geschichte thumb|left|150px|Das königliche Wappen unter Robert I. Baratheon. Nach der Thronbesteigung durch König Joffrey, änderte er das Wappen seines Hauses in einen gekrönten schwarzen Hirsch, der einem goldenen Löwen gegenübersteht, was die Ebenbürtigkeit des Hauses Lennister, dem seine Mutter Cersei entstammt, symbolisieren soll. Die neue Farbgebung und Symbolik spiegelt Joffreys Selbstbild wieder, der nie besonders eng mit seinem Vater Robert verbunden war und von seiner Mutter erzogen wurde. Joffrey fühlte sich daher mehr den Lennisters zugehörigen, als den Baratheons. Joffreys Herrschaft hatte gerade erst begonnen, da schickte sein Onkel Stannis Baratheon Raben in alle Winkel von Westeros, um die Lords darüber aufzuklären, dass alle von Cerseis Kindern, darunter Joffrey, nicht die seines Bruders Robert waren. Vielmehr waren sie Bastarde, die durch den Inzest zwischen Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime gezeugt wurden. Stannis erhielt diese Information von Eddard Stark, kurz bevor dieser auf Befehl von Joffrey hingerichtet wurde. Stannis erklärte sich deshalb zum rechtmäßigen König, als Roberts ältester männlicher Anverwandter aus dem Haus Baratheon. Roberts jüngster Bruder Renly Baratheon hatte bereits seinen Anspruch auf den Thron erklärt, als Robert im Sterben lag. Er begründete ihn damit, dass Joffrey ein wahnsinniges Monster sei, ungeeignet zum regieren und eine Marionette seiner Mutter Cersei. Die Gerüchte, um Joffreys Abstammung dienten Renly lediglich dazu, seine Position zu stärken. Während die beiden überlebenden Brüder von Robert Baratheon ihre jeweiligen Ansprüche anfechteten und darum stritten, wer von ihnen der bessere König sei, schlossen sich fast alle Lords der Sturmlande, die auf das Haus Baratheon vereidigt waren entweder Renly oder Stannis an. Kaum ein Lord der Sturmlande hielt König Joffrey die Treue, bis auf einige wenige, die sich mehr dem Thron verpflichtet sahen, denn dem König, der darauf saß. Somit stand das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund in keiner engeren Verbindung mit dem historischen Haus Baratheon, mit dem es lediglich den Namen teilt. Staffel 1 Aufgrund des Todes von Jon Arryn, reist König Robert nach Winterfell, um seinen Freund Eddard Stark zu seiner neuen Hand zu ernennen. Seine Familie und fast sein gesamter Hofstaat reisen mit ihm gen Norden. Nur wenige Monate nachdem Ned das Angebet annahm und mit Robert zurück nach Königsmund reiste , wird Robert, bei einem Jagdunfall, verwundet und stirbt an seinen Verletzungen. Zuvor fand Ned jedoch heraus, dass der Thronanspruch Joffreys nicht berechtigt ist und will stattdessen Roberts Bruder Stannis krönen lassen. Renly Baratheon hält sowohl seinen Bruder, als auch Roberts „Söhne“ für unfähig die Krone zu tragen. Nachdem Ned Beteiligung an seinem geplanten Putschversuch verweigert, flieht er nach aus der Hauptstadt, spaltet sein Herrschaftsgebiet die Sturmlande ab, verbündet sich mit den Tyrells und erklärt sich mit der Unterstützung beider Königreiche selbst zum König und gründet das Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap. Ned schickt einen Raben nach Drachenstein zu Stannis und informiert ihn über seinen Anspruch. Als dieser dies erfährt gründet er das Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein. Königin Cersei will jedoch ihren Sohn Joffrey auf dem Thron sehen und ergreift die Initiative, verlangt den Treueschwur und will ihn sobald, wie möglich krönen. Ned, der versucht Cersei und ihre Kinder in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, wird gefangengenommen. Nach einem Geständnis und der Annerkennung Joffreys wird er hingerichtet. Joffrey wird gekrönt und tritt nun Roberts Erbe an. Er verändert das Wappen und spaltet damit das Haus Baratheon endgültig auf. Haus Tully, dass zuvor in einen Krieg mit dem Haus Lennister geraten war, kämpft nun aufgrund der Familienbande der Lennisters zum Haus Baratheon von Königsmund direkt gegen die Krone und gelten damit, als Verräter, ebenso das Haus Stark, welches Aufgrund der Ereignisse in Königsmund auf Seiten der Tullys in den Krieg eintritt. Staffel 2 König Joffrey feiert seinen Namenstag in Königsmund, damit nicht noch mehr seinen Anspruch in Frage stellen, lässt er die Stadtwache die Stadt nach Bastarden seines Vaters durchkämmen und sie alle beseitigen. Nur Gendry überlebt unbemerkt als einziger, dank Arya Stark. Die Häuser der westlichen Kronlande halten im Krieg zur Krone. Die östlichen Häuser, wie Haus Celtigar oder Haus Velaryon verbünden sich mit Stannis. Während das Haus Lennister in den Fluss- und Westlanden Krieg gegen Robb Stark führt, hält sich Joffrey weitesgehend heraus. Die Häuser Arryn und Martell verhalten sich bis jetzt Neutral. Um einen Pakt mit dem Haus Martell einzugehen, fädelt Tyrion, als neue Hand, eine Heirat zwischen Prinzessin Myrcella mit Trystan Martell ein und gewinnt so einen weiteren Verbündeten. Die Versorgung der Stadt mit Essen verschlechtert sich immer weiter. Dies wiegelt die Bewohner der Stadt gegen das Haus auf. Die Ermordung Renlys führt dazu, dass die Lords der Sturmlande sich Stannis anschließen und nun nach Königsmund segeln. Die Tyrells laufen nicht zu Stannis über. Stattdessen wird von Petyr Baelish noch ein Heiratsbündnis zwischen Margaery Tyrell und Joffrey geschlosssen, wodurch das Haus wieder einen weiteren Verbündeten gewinnt. Haus Graufreud löst sich nun auch von der Krone, greift jedoch den Norden an. Die Spannungen in Königsmund entladen sich im Aufstand von Königsmund, als Myrcella am Hafen verabschiedet wird. Das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund kann hier seine Position vorerst festigen. Die Stadt bereitet sich auf das Eintreffen Stannis‘ vor. In der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gelingt es die Truppen von Stannis, mit einer Seefeuerexplosion und einem Ausfall vor die Mauern, lange genug aufzuhalten, bis Tywin mit den Truppen der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell in Königsmund eintrifft und die Schlacht wendet. Das Haus Baratheon von Klnigsmund stand kurz vor dem Fall, hätte Stannis Königsmund eingenommen. Nach der Schlacht wird Tywin offiziell zur neuen Hand des Königs. Das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund steht nun ihm Krieg fest in seiner Position. Die Truppen der Lords der Sturmlande sind nach der Schlacht aufgerieben und die Lords schließen sich Joffrey an und scheiden im weiteren Kriegsverlauf aus. Das Königshaus kontrolliert nun, abgesehen von den kompletten Flusslanden, fast wieder den gesamten Süden. Der Krieg der Fünf Könige ist strategisch bereits gewonnen. Staffel 3 König Joffrey reist mit seiner Verlobten durch Flohloch. Der Geleitzug hält unerwartet an, da Margaery Tyrell ein Waisenhaus besuchen will. Sie setzt sich zu einer großen Gruppe Waisenkinder und ein kleiner Junge erzählt ihr über seinen Vater und das er in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gefallen ist. Margaery versichert ihm, dass sein Vater sehr tapfer war. Margaery schenkt dem Jungen einen hölzernen Ritter und ihre Damen verteilen Essen unter den Kindern. Sie verspricht sich um die Waisenkinder zu kümmern und fordert die Betreuerin auf, dass sie direkt zu ihr zu kommen soll, wenn sie etwas für die Kinder baucht. Unter Joffreys Augen küsst sie die Kinder auf die Wange und lacht. Joffrey, Margaery, Cersei und Olenna Tyrell besuchen die Große Septe von Baelor, um Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu treffen. Joffrey erzählt Margaery von den toten Targaryen Königen. Margaery heuchelt jedoch nur ihr Interesse vor, bis sie Rufe des gemeinen Volkes von draußen hören. Margaery schlägt vor das Volk zu begrüßen, allerdings zögert Joffrey. Schließlich gehen beide nach draußen, um sich von der Menge feiern zu lassen. Die Hand des Königs Tywin Lennister wird von König Joffrey in den Thronsaal gerufen, da er über die Berichte des Kleinen Rates aufgeklärt werden will. Tywin fordert ihn auf, selbst an den Ratssitzungen teilzunehmen. Danach beklagt Joffrey, dass Tywin die Sitzungen im Turm der Hand abhält, wodurch er viele Treppen steigen müsse. Als Tywin ihm vorschlägt, sich tragen zu lassen, weicht er aus. Er fragt nach Information über Daenerys Targaryen, die angeblich Drachen besitze. Tywin bestätigt dies, und Joffrey verlangt zu erfahren, was sie diesbezüglich unternehmen würden. Tywin erklärt ihm, dies sei nicht seine Sorge und er könne sich in solchen Belangen auf seine Berater verlassen. Bei einem Treffen des Kleinen Rates erzählt Joffrey Tyrion sehr erfreut über den Tod von Robb und Catelyn Stark. Er weist Großmaester Pycelle an, Walder Frey für seine Dienste zu danken und Robbs Kopf einzufordern, um diesen auf seiner Hochzeitsfeier Sansa zu präsentieren. Tywin entgegnet, er habe den Krieg für Joffrey gewonnen, doch Joffrey meint, sein Vater Robert habe den wahren Krieg gewonnen, während sich Tywin auf Casterlystein vor den Kämpfen versteckte. Tywin schickt Joffrey daraufhin in seine Gemächer. Durch den Tod von Robb Stark erringt das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund einen weiteren Sieg im Krieg der Fünf Könige, wodurch der Norden keine Gefahr mehr darstellt. Staffel 4 Zur Feier der Hochzeit Joffreys mit Margaery aus dem Hause Tyrell wird ein königliches Fest veranstaltet. Auf dem Fest erhält Joffrey einige Geschenke der Gäste. Von Tyrion bekommt er das Buch Die Leben der vier Könige geschenkt. Sein Großvater Tywin schenkt ihm ein Schwert aus valyrischen Stahl, welches aus Eddards ehemaligen Schwert geschmiedet wurde. Er nennt es Witwenklage. Kurz danach zerstört er das Buch von Tyrion mit dem Schwert. Auf der Hochzeitfeier wird nach einigen Konflikten zwischen Tyrion und Joffrey der Hochzeitskuchen angeschnitten. Joffrey fordert Tyrion auf, ihm seinen Kelch zu überreichen. Als Joffrey etwas trinkt, beginnt er plötzlich zu husten. Der König bricht zusammen und übergibt sich. Sein Gesicht verfärbt sich und er stirbt in den Armen seiner Mutter Cersei. Tyrion wird für den Tod verantwortlich gemacht und wird verhaftet. Durch den Tod von König Joffrey wird sein kleiner Bruder Tommen Baratheon neuer König der Sieben Königslande. König Tommen besucht die Große Septe von Baelor, um seinen toten Bruder zu betrauern. Sein Großvater Tywin Lennister ist ebenfalls in der Septe und gibt ihm erste Instruktionen über das Leben eines Königs. Tywin lehrt ihn, dass nicht Frömmigkeit, Gerechtigkeit oder Stärke einen guten König ausmachen, sondern Weisheit. Außerdem betont er die Wichtigkeit einer königlichen Hochzeit, um die Blutlinie aufrechtzuerhalten. In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wird Tommen vom Hohen Septon zum König gekrönt. Später eröffnet Tommen den Gerichtsprozess gegen seinen Onkel Tyrion Lennister. Allerdings ernennt er seinen Großvater Tywin zum Richter dieser Verhandlung. Ebenfalls Richter sind Maes Tyrell, der Lord von Rosengarten und Oberyn Martell, die Rote Viper von Dorne und der Bruder des dornischen Prinzen Doran Martell. Nachdem Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf fordert und Oberyn den Kampf verlor, wird Tyrion zum Tode verurteilt. Auf seiner Flucht tötet er seinen Vater und die Hand des Königs Tywin Lennister mit einem Armbrustbolzen. Staffel 5 Im Namen von Tommen ernennt Cersei Maes Tyrell zum Meister der Münze und Qyburn zum Meister der Flüsterer. Kevan Lennister soll zum Meister des Krieges ernannt werden, was Kevan jedoch ablehnt. Cersei erhält eine Drohung aus Dorne. Die Kette ihrer Tochter befindet sich im Maul einer Schlange. Jaime reist daraufhin mit Bronn nach Dorne, um Myrcella zurück zu holen. Margaery schafft es den König weiterhin zu beeinflussen, wodurch es letztendlich zur Hochzeit kommt, die in der Großen Septe von Baelor statt findet. Cersei ernennt den Hohen Spatz zum neuen Hohen Septon. Der Kriegerische Arm des Glaubens nimmt den Bruder der Königin Loras Tyrell gefangen. Margaery fordert Tommen daraufhin auf, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Die Spatzen lassen den König allerdings nicht durch, weshalb Tommen erfolglos zu Margaery zurückkehren muss, da es laut ihm keine friedliche Lösung gab, um zum Hohen Spatzen zu gelangen. In Dorne kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Jaime und Trystan Martell. Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand und Tyene Sand kommen dazu und ein Kampf entfacht, jedoch werden sie von Prinz Doran Martell und Aero Otah aufgehalten. Beim Prozess von Loras wird Königin Margaery aufgrund von Unwahrheiten festgenommen und in den Kerker geworfen. Nachdem auch Cersei von den Spatzen eingesperrt wurde, ist Tommen unfähig Entscheidungen zu treffen oder seine Mutter zu besuchen, da die beiden Verhaftungen seine Psyche stark angegriffen haben. Myrcella wird gemeinsam mit Trystan, Ellaria und Jaime von Fürst Doran für Verhandlungen zum Essen eingeladen. Doran gibt bei der Verhandlung zu verstehen, dass er keinen Krieg möchte, weswegen Jaime Myrcella zurück nach Königsmund begleiten soll. Da Trystan und Myrcella weiterhin verlobt sind, soll er sie begleiten und Mitglied des Kleinen Rats werden, wo er Prinz Oberyn ersetzen soll, und um das Bündnis zwischen Dorne und dem König zu stärken. Auf der Rückreise stirbt Myrcella an einer Vergiftung durch den Langen Abschied. Ellaria Sand hat dieses Gift auf ihre Lippen aufgetragen, kurz bevor sie Myrcella zum Abschied küsste. Staffel 6 In der Großen Septe von Baelor trauern Jaime und König Tommen um Myrcella. Der Hohe Spatz tritt ein und Jaime schickt Tommen fort, um sich bei seiner Mutter zu entschuldigen. Tommen besucht Cersei im Roten Bergfried und entschuldigt bzw. rechtfertigt sich sofort dafür, dass er sie festhalten lässt und nicht schon eher zu ihr gekommen ist. Er gesteht ihr, dass er die Spatzen umbringen und die Septe über dem Hohen Spatzen hätte einreißen lassen sollen, um sie zu befreien. Um ein starker Herrscher zu sein, bittet er sie um ihre Hilfe. Tommen sucht den Hohen Spatz auf, als dieser gerade betet. Tommen verlangt, dass Cersei das Grab ihrer Tochter besuchen kann, doch der Hohe Spatz meint, dass sie noch nicht genug Buße getan hat. Sie muss sich erst dem Urteil der Sieben stellen. Tommen versucht sich durchzusetzen, doch der Hohe Spatz hält ihm eine Rede über die Mutter und die Liebe die Cersei für ihn empfindet. Letztendlich schafft er es, Tommen zu überzeugen und auf seinen Rat zu hören. Im Hauptraum der Großen Septe von Baelor spricht Tommen mit dem Hohen Spatz, da er Angst um seine Frau Margaery hat. Der Spatz versichert ihm, dass Margaery vom Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens beschützt wird, da sie, im Gegensatz zu Cersei, ein Herz für das Gemeine Volk und die Armen hat. Tommen ist es erlaubt, Margaery in einem kleinen Raum der Septe zu sehen. Auf der Treppe vor der Großen Septe soll Margaery im Büßergewand ihren Bußgang antreten. Sie steht mit dem Hohen Spatz und Septa Unella bereit, als sich Jaime und Maes Tyrell, unterstützt von Tyrell-Soldaten, bereit machen, dies zu verhindern. Jaime ergreift das Wort und fordert im Namen Tommen Baratheons, Loras und Margaery herauszugeben, da er sonst bereit wäre, jeden der vielen Spatzen zu töten. So weit kommt es jedoch nicht, da Tommen aus der Großen Septe zu Margaery herab schreitet und triumphierend ihre Hand ergreift. Er erklärt öffentlich ein neues Bündnis zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben. Jaime wird für sein Auftreten bei der Septe aus der Königsgarde entlassen. Der König gibt ihm den Auftrag, die Freys bei der Rückeroberung von Schnellwasser zu unterstützen. Tommen beschließt, durch den Hohen Spatz beeinflusst, das Recht auf ein Urteil durch Kampf im gesamten Königreich zu verbieten. Der Hohe Spatz wollte dadurch erreichen, dass Cersei sich einem Prozess stellen muss und nicht Gregor Clegane für sie kämpfen lassen kann. Tommen stellt sich damit gegen Cersei und entscheidet sich von Margaery und dem Hohen Spatzen manipuliert für den Glauben. Als Tommen am Tag des Prozesses gegen Cersei und Loras seine Gemächer verlassen will, wird dieser von Gregor Clegane aufgehalten. Er muss vom Fenster aus die Zerstörung der Septe, sowie den Tod seiner Frau und deren Familie beobachten. König Tommen setzt seine Krone ab und springt aus dem Fenster in den Tod. Mit seinem Tod endet die Dynastie der Baratheons. Mitglieder In der Serie *{Robert Baratheon} - König und Begründer des Hauses. *Cersei Lennister - Königin und Witwe von Robert. ***{Cerseis schwarzhaariger Sohn} - starb in jungen Jahren an Fieber. ***{Joffrey Baratheon} - ältester lebender Sohn von Robert und sein Erbe. Seine Thronbesteigung war einer der Auslöser des Krieg der Fünf Könige. ***{Myrcella Baratheon} - jüngere Schwester Joffreys. Verlobt mit Trystan Martell, von den Sandschlangen vergiftet. ***{Tommen Baratheon} - jüngerer Bruder Joffreys, folgt diesem nach dessen Tod auf den Thron. Hat sich selbst durch einen Sturz aus dem Fenster umgebracht. ****{Margaery Tyrell} - Zunächst mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, später mit Joffrey und dann mit Tommen. Hofstaat Hand des Königs *{Jon Arryn} - bis zu seinem Tod *{Eddard Stark} - bis zu seiner Hinrichtung *Tyrion Lennister - Vertretung für Tywin Lennister, bis nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser *{Tywin Lennister} - bis zu seiner Ermordung *{Kevan Lennister} - bis zu seinem Tod in der Großen Septe von Baelor Weitere Ratsmitglieder Meister der Münze *Lord {Petyr Baelish} - bis kurz nach Amtsantritt Tywin Lennisters *Lord Tyrion Lennister - bis zu seiner Verhaftung *Lord {Maes Tyrell} - bis zu seinem Tod in der Großen Septe von Baelor Meister des Rechts *Lord {Renly Baratheon} - bis zum Tod Robert l. *Lord {Kevan Lennister} - bis zum Tode Tywin Lennisters Meister der Schiffe *Lord {Stannis Baratheon} - bis zum Tod Roberts, als Meister der Schiffe *Lord {Maes Tyrell} - bis zu seinem Tod Meister der Flüsterer *Lord Varys - bis zur Ermordung von Tywin Lennister *Qyburn - seit der Ermordung von Tywin Lennister Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde * Ser {Barristan Selmy} - bis zur Thronbesteigung Joffreys l. (verzichtete) * Ser Jaime Lennister - bis zu seinem Marsch auf die Große Septe von Baelor Sonstige * Cersei Lennister - seit dem Tode Roberts l., als Königinmutter * Großmaester {Pycelle} - seit der Thronbesteigung Roberts l. Haushalt *Königlicher Haushofmeister *Ilyn Payn - des Königs Henker *Sandor Clegane - Leibwächter Joffreys, fahnenflüchtig nach der Schlacht in der Schwarzwasserbucht *{Lancel Lennister} *{Janos Slynt} - Kommandant der Stadtwache, von Tyrion entlassen *Bronn - Kommandant der Stadtwache, von Tywin entlassen. In den Büchern thumb|Das Wappen von König Joffrey I. Baratheon. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Stannis Baratheon der erste, der an Joffreys Abstammung und der seiner Geschwister zweifelt, jedoch schweigt er darüber, um seinen Bruder Robert nicht zu verärgern. Deshalb bat Stannis Jon Arryn um Hilfe, weil dieser Gehör beim König fand. Allerdings war es Eddard Stark, der herausfand, dass der Schmied Gendry und der Säugling Barra, Bastarde von Robert waren. Er verfolgte Spuren, denen bereits Jon Arryn nachgegangen war und fand die entscheidenden Hinweis in einem Buch von Großmaester Pycelle, indem der Adel von Westeros geführt wurde. Arryns letzte Worte vor seinem Tod waren: "Die Saat ist stark", in Anlehnung an die schwarze Haare der Baratheons, die in der Familie dominierten. Nach Jon Arryns plötzlichen und mysteriösen Tod, verließ Stannis Königsmund und kehrte nach Drachenstein zurück. Stannis spricht darüber mit Renly, während ihrer Verhandlungen in der Sturmbucht. Der Brief, der von Eddard Stark verfasst wurde, um Stannis über seinen rechtmäßigen Anspruch aufzuklären, erreichte diesen nie, und wurde von Cersei verwendet, um Eddard des Hochverrats anzuklagen. Im Kerker des Roten Bergfriedes erklärte Eddard, dass die Wahrheit über Cerseis Nachkommen offensichtlich sei, denn alle drei seien blond und sehen ihrem Vater Robert nicht ähnlich, während selbst dessen Bastarde dem Aussehen der Baratheons entsprechen. Häuser die in den Romanen dem Haus Baratheon von Königsmund die Treue geschworen haben: * Haus Blount * Haus Chelsted * Haus Hayford * Haus Hogg of Hogs Sow * Haus Massey of Stonedance * Haus Stokeworth of Stokeworth * Haus Thorne Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Baratheon of King's Landing fr:Maison Baratheon de Port-Réal pl:Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani pt-br:Casa Baratheon de Porto Real ro:Casa Baratheon ru:Баратеоны из Королевской Гавани Kategorie:Ausgestorbene Häuser Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund